1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation apparatus and the like and, more particularly, to a simulation apparatus which can efficiently model and simulate a system including complicated combinations of a plurality of elements or components like a power train of a vehicle, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of shortening the time required for product development, it is becoming increasingly important to perform estimation and confirmation of performance and functions, which are conventionally done by tests using samples, during the initial period of development.
Various kinds of performance of a vehicle appear as integrated characteristics of individual units such as an engine, gear box, and the like. Since these characteristics stretch across a plurality of different fields, different theoretical systems are combined and modeled by a unique method that meets the purpose of simulation. However, it is not efficient to fulfill simulations against many problems and to maintain and manage them.
To solve this problem, a modeling technique which is common to different fields and can easily integrate them is required.
The present inventors have proposed a technique for expressing each component by concepts called potential and flow variables using a system equation in Japanese Patent Application No. 7-250974 and the like, thereby expressing a unit built by a plurality of components as a matrix.